


Reunion

by dg4212664



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dg4212664/pseuds/dg4212664
Summary: Feyre finally escapes the Spring Court, and returns to Velaris!





	Reunion

_Be ready. -R_

Today is the day. The day I will be freed from this hellhole. The day I can return to Velaris. The day I get to see my mate. For the past 4 months I have been stuck within the Spring Court. I have been the inner circle's agent, their spy. I have been providing them information about the King of Hybern, his armies, his allies. My mating bond to Rhysand was supposed to broken, non-existent, but all the fae know it is impossible to do so. Only the King of Hybern would be so full of himself. Even though I have been isolated from my family and my court, I have had some help. Lucien seems very keen on coming to my aid, but that is only because I have his mate, my sister, in my back pocket. 

And Tamlin, remains as oblivious as ever. He believes that I am still some sort of trophy, some mere pretty face. He doesn't know of my magical abilities; he doesn't know that in the months I left him, I learned to fight. I changed when I was in The Night Court, for the better. I realized that I am no one's pet, and that I deserve someone who loves me as much as I do them. So here I am, staring in the mirror. Dressing in a pretty pink dress, doing my hair in curls, and lastly placing a ring on my left hand. The ring I received from the Weaver for Rhys, my husband, my lover, my mate. I stand up, and glance at myself through the mirror for what I hope is to be the last time. 

I stroll downstairs confidently, open the door to the dining room, and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Hello Feyre, darling." Tamlin greets. I almost gag at the endearment.  **Only** Rhys can call me that. But I sweetly respond, "Good morning, Tam." I hope no one picks up on my artificial tone. I scoop up a little amount of food and place it on my plate. Ever since returning to the Spring Court, I have been eating less. The nightmares started to return slowly, and I would vomit all of the substances I ate into the toilet. There was only one cure to my nightmares, however he isn't here. yet. I began to nibble at my food, keeping my left hand in my lap, to ensure no one notice my secret marriage. "How was your sleep..." Tamlin asks trying to fill in the awkward silence. "It was amazing," I say with a hint of sarcasm. 

Then, with my fae senses, I can smell Lucien's scent rather than turning around to find him. He looks at me with anxiousness and I then realize that he was notified about Rhys' arrival too. He simply nods at me, too nervous to speak. I nod and place a grin on my face, acknowledging his uneasiness. Right before Lucien can sit down and start eating, a note falls upon my lap. _Now -R ._ I am ready. Ready to leave, and to never look back. I get a sudden idea, and a wickedly grin. I raised my left hand from it's hiding spot and placed it on the table, knowing it would be only seconds before Tamlin noticed... "Feyre... what's that?" His gaze is pointed directly at the ring, while his voice is laced with concern. **This,** is where the fun begins.

"It's my engagement ring, why do you ask?" I respond as if it isn't out of the ordinary. "And who, may I ask, are you engaged to...? He asks with curiosity and fear. I can't believe he is still ignorant to the fact, I am not in love with him. "My mate." I exclaim with certainty. He begins to look fearful for me, and I curse myself for being so easily fooled. Once upon a time did I love him, but not now. Not ever again. "What do you mean, your mate?" He says, his voice rising in anger. "I mean: Rhysand. Let me spell this out for you, _Tamlin dear,_ since you can't figure this out yourself. I once loved you, but not anymore. You locked me in this manor, and purposefully let me suffer. Did you know I throw up my dinner every night, because of my nightmares? Did you realize that you simply sat next to Amarantha, while I was hurt, threatened, and killed in the process of saving  _you."_ My voice rises and easily surpasses Tamlin's with every word I say. "Feyre, I---" "Save it,Tamlin. Now you know what it feels like to be betrayed, to be hurt by the one you love most."

Then, suddenly, the scent of citrus and sweat fills the air. I know who it is, I memorized that smell a long time ago. I look into Tamlin's eyes and see the rage flickering, the realization that he had been fooled. But, before I can finish what I started, I turn. My eyes stare at his with love, longing, and much more.  _Later, darling._ He purred into my mind. I walk towards Rhys, and I grip his hand, and squeeze it. His calloused fingers squeeze my small hand in return, and never has a touch felt so affectionate. At that moment, I let go of my glamour. My sheer pink gown transforms into a black and navy blue wardrobe, that is fit for a queen. Then, a diadem is placed upon my head, the one that matches Rhys'. And lastly, I released the disguise on my tattoos, and I allow them to be seen by all. The inks that cover my body, represents the bargain I made with Rhys, the love I now have for him, and who I am. The High Lady of The Night Court.

I am about to speak, but before I can, I am interrupted. "I should kill you for laying a single finger on my mate, but I won't. Instead, I will leave you to your miserable, little life, with you horrid court." Rhysand growls with a great amount of intensity. Before Tamlin can speak his rather cruel opinion, I say with equal harshness "-- I would think about what you are about to say, and ask yourself, is it really worth it?" With that, Rhysand opens the door and murmurs into my mind  _after you, mi'lady._ I step around the unconscious guards and walk besides Rhys. I know he feels the longing and relief, but that can wait until we are out of our enemies' court.

As soon as we are outside the palace, Rhys puts an arm underneath my back and knees, and cradles me to his chest. He shoots up and up into the sky, and takes us to our home. "Rhysand..." I whisper, and a tear rolls down my cheek. He brushes it with his thumb, and I can tell he is too about to cry. "Feyre..." He leans his fore head against mine, until we are inches apart, sharing breaths. He slowly brushes his lips against mine, and it feels unreal. I slowly, but sweetly kiss him back passionately. His tongue swept passed my lips, and began caressing my own. What began as a sure but reserved kiss transformed into longing and desperation.  I break apart, before things get too heated for when we are flying. I laughed silently and under my breath. "I missed you... not just this-" he gazed at my lips"-- but being with you, laughing with you, talking to you. Everyday, I went out of my mind without you." Rhys says shakily, while tears pour down his face. "I love you" I responded, not knowing what else to say."As do I, Feyre darling." I snuggle closer into his chest and take a long inhale, breathing in his masculine scent. Slowly my eyes droop close, and I fall asleep. I sleep with no nightmares, with no regrets, until I feel a shaking on my shoulder. 

"Feyre darling, wake up. We're home." He whispers while smiling. I look around me, at the House of Wind, and then I look down the balcony and see the beautiful view of Velaris. I am in wonder and awe until I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I turn around, and see my family, all of them, gathered here to welcome me. I run to the Mor and immediately embrace her. I dig my face into her blonde hair, and squeeze her as tightly as I could. It could've been minutes or hours until we finally let go of each other, and we both wiped our tears. "I missed you." She says, and then she wacks my arm in an almost painful way. "Don't ever do that again, Feyre!" She says a little louder, and everyone smiles. Then Cassian, comes and gives my a side hug, and greets me in our usual taunting ways. I then visit Azriel, who shakes my hand and tells me how great it is I am back. Then lastly, before I could turn to her, Amren throws herself onto me. She hugs me tighter than anyone did, and I return her embrace in shock . Everyone laughs alongside with me at the great amount of affection Amren just showed. We all talked until late at night, and I can't help but hope that _this_ is what my life will be like in the future.

It took a while, but it dawned upon me that I am finally here. home. With my friends, family, my court... and my mate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know many people have written about this, but I couldn't help myself! Please leave comments, both the good and the bad :)))))


End file.
